As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems, e.g., servers, are often configured to redundant power supplies such that the number of power supplies supplying power to a system can be changed over time. For example, a particular server may be powered by a single power supply or by multiple power supplies, as desired by a user.
In addition, information handling systems typically do not have a satisfactory method or system for analyzing, managing, and/or displaying power consumption of power supplies providing power to a system. This often leads to problems in development and production, and/or fails to provide customers with important information regarding the operation of their systems.